


Lab Rat

by Torched22



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Experimentation, First Kiss, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Omorashi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Lex Luthor kidnaps Superman in an attempt to study the alien but he gets far more than he'd bargained for.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Clark’s mouth was cotton swab dry and his eyes were crusted shut. He had never experienced a hangover, but pulling his sandy eyes open, he imagined that this is how it would feel. A blinding throbbing at the back of his head made him groan and lull his skull to the side. 

Brilliant white lights overhead made it nearly impossible to adjust his vision, but he kept blinking away the blurriness until he could make out a figure. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he felt the familiar sick sting under his ribs that let him know that Kryptonite was nearby. He parted his lips and prepared to speak but he didn’t know what to say. His thoughts trudged through quicksand as he tried to force his brain back into gear. 

Finally, the figure before his eyes coalesced into a discernable image. 

Pale skin, dark suit, menacing grin. 

“Lex,” he rasped. 

“Superman,” Lex purred, stretching the word out like taffy. 

In trying to jerk away from his nemesis, Superman came to the chilling realization that he was flat on his back on a table of some sort; and worse, his arms and legs were strapped down. 

“What the hell is this?” 

“What does it look like?”

“You kidnapped me.” 

“Oh pffff, you’re no kid," he jested.

“Lex..let me go.”

“And waste all of my hard work up to this point? I don’t think so,” Lex’s hands were in his pockets and he was addressing Superman as if they were casually meeting for brunch. He sauntered towards the table. “Don’t think of it as kidnapping...think of it as a...vacation.”

“I don’t have time for this Lex, there are people out there who need saving.” 

Lex sighed at this, a near grimace on his face. 

“The eternal boy scout fears that the world will crumble without him. Of course.”

Superman jerked once again, but he wasn’t going anywhere. Lifting his heavy throbbing head, he looked down at the metal restraints that contained little chips of green. He couldn’t look for long though, the ache in his skull forced it back onto the table. Something very close to fear skittered along his ribcage and he swallowed dryly. He was breathing too quickly, blinking too rapidly, something like panic knocked at his chest with every heartbeat which echoed in his head.

“You’re going to have a nasty headache,” Lex informed him. 

Shit. he had been drugged hadn't he? But how? 

“You don't say…”

Luthor cocked his head and grinned. “You’re cheeky when restrained,” Lex walked off to grab a bottle of water and only whispered his next words, but Superman heard them float over his immaculately dressed shoulder regardless. “I like it.” 

A thrill pulsed through Superman’s body. With Lex's back turned, he thrashed on the table, but the structure didn't budge. He stilled.

“You don't get to like it. You don’t get to enjoy this…” he tried to ignore his body’s reactions.

“Too late,” Lex returned, twisting the cap off the water and coming to stand next to Superman’s head. “You’d better drink all of this. It’ll help with the headache,” he tilted the bottle towards the hero’s chapped lips. Superman strained upward to meet the lip of the lid and opened his mouth.

Now that the water was being offered to him, he found that he was desperately thirsty. He swallowed and swallowed until the contents of the plastic bottle were drained and it crinkled loudly in Lex’s hand. Once he was sated, he tried to catch his breath. Unable to take all of the water at once, a rivulet of water slid past the corner of his lips and down his chin. 

Lex reached out and caught the fleeing water with his index finger. All Superman could do was stare up at him with his impossibly blue eyes and for a moment - just a split second - he saw the gears in Lex's head stop turning as something akin to wonder fluttered behind his expression.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, breaking the silence, wondering if Lex would bother to give him an honest answer or any answer at all. 

“I wouldn't have had to do anything if you wouldn’t have ignored me,” he answered flatly. 

“What?” 

“My questionable science experiments, my nefarious plots in rundown warehouses, my gathering of illicit materials needed for said science experiments...none of which has caught your attention.”

“You kidnapped me because you’re salty about me ignoring you?!” Superman’s voice rose to an octave that Lex had never heard and the bald man had to suppress a smile. 

“First off - never say “salty” again...you’re not some Gen Z Tik-Toker.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I do.” 

“That’s a ridiculous reason to kidnap someone Lex!" 

“Is there such a thing as a *good* reason to kidnap someone?” 

Superman sucked in a breath and let it out in a sigh. “This isn’t funny, you need to let me go.”

“Or what?” 

“You could go to jail for this!” 

“You think I’m worried about prison?” Luthor chuckled, low and resonant, the sound bouncing around Superman’s chest and sending a tingle down his spine. “I’ve been to jail. Maybe you don’t remember those three long years, but I do.” 

Lex quickly recalled the ease with which he was thrown away by society after all he had contributed to it and it made his soul sour. The mirth was gone from the billionaire’s countenance and had been replaced by gathering storm clouds at his brow and thunder rumbling in his voice. 

Superman had put Lex in jail. 

Truth be told, he deserved much more than three measly years, but it was amazing how far one could get in the judiciary system with several billion dollars, the best lawyer in the country, a half bought jury and the surname Luthor.

“You know full well that those three years should have been fifteen,” Superman dared say, entirely cognizant of his compromised position. 

Lex’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. 

“Trapping my brilliance behind bars is a crime in itself,” Lex unbuttoned his black suit jacket and began dragging it off his shoulders. “Are you aware of how much progress has been lost at LexCorp because of my absence? Do you have any idea how many projects you put in jeopardy? Not to mention you set back my run for president another four years.” 

Superman huffed a disbelieving scoff. “Are you kidding me? You’re blaming ME for you ending up in jail?” his voice was climbing. “What you did was illegal!” 

Lex draped the suit-jacket over the back of a chair and whipped around.

“What I did was leapfrog the scientific field forward by a half century!” Lex shouted. 

“Eugenics isn’t the way to move humanity forward!” 

“And what the fuck do you know about it?” Lex’s fists were balled and he was instantly at the edge of the table. “If you would just fucking cooperate, if you would just share your Kryptonian technology, we could be eons ahead of where we are right now!” 

“That isn’t for you to decide!” 

“Oh, but it’s for you to decide? You’re not a god Superman!” 

“I never claimed to be one.” 

“Bullshit,” Lex seethed. “You’re a self righteous bastard who is fine with saving the day on a small scale, but too scared to get involved in larger affairs,” he hissed. “Sure, save a woman from getting mugged, help a car full of trapped people from drowning, rescue earthquake victims...anything that’s temporary, you’re up for," he waved his hands, gesticulating wildly. "But ask you to advance the human race? To end wars? To stop large scale destruction and change the course of history? You won’t do it. And for that...you’re a coward,” Lex punctuated his final word with a pointed finger and a frown. Then he turned his back on Superman. 

“W-wait. Where are you going?” Superman pulled against his restraints but it only made pain shoot up his muscles. “What are you going to do with me?” 

Luckily, Lex had only partially left the room to visit an adjoining space. He’d gone in empty handed but returned with a tray. 

This was all of Superman’s nightmares come to life. The panic he had just been pushing away came back full force and threatened to steal his breath away. This couldn't be happening, could it? 

“Since you won't let me study Kryptonian technology…” Lex set the metal tray down with a clank, “I’m going to study you instead.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Lex, you don’t need to do this,” his voice threatened to wobble.

“Of course I don’t. But I’m going to anyway,” Lex reached for a lamp and positioned it over Superman’s face. The demigod squinted and turned his head to the side, but there was no getting away from the white hot heat. 

Unused to feeling sensations of cold or hot, he sucked in a breath and tightened his fists. 

“Not comfortable? Sorry about that.” 

“No, you’re not,” he tried to open his eyes but had to snap them shut against the searing glow. “I’m sure you’re getting a great amount of pleasure from seeing me uncomfortable.” 

“I’m just trying to make you sweat. Literally,” he ticked up the light’s intensity. “What’s that like? Going from not being affected by heat or cold to being affected? Surely you can tell when it’s hot or cold outside, even if you’re not uncomfortable.” 

“I’m not answering any of your questions,” he ground. 

“Why not?” 

“Because!” he strained, an aborted attempt at gesticulating. “I’m not assisting you in your...your hairbrained scheme to study me!” 

“Why not?” 

“JESUS LEX! SERIOUSLY?!”

“Seriously. I mean, surely you have questions about your own physiology or the physiology of Kryptonians? Unless...unless the fortress answers all of your questions.” 

Clark wished that he could open his eyes, that he could see Lex. As if being strapped to the table wasn’t making him feel helpless enough, now he couldn’t even read the expressions on his enemy’s face. He wasn’t sure why, he just felt desperate to see. 

“So, does it?” 

“What?” 

“Does the fortress answer all of your questions? Was it always there for you? Did it explain puberty to you?”

Clark swallowed and squirmed. 

The fortress had *not* explained puberty to him, nor the development of his powers. His powers just caught him off guard, one by one, complicating his high school existence and his life.

The irony was that Lex was there...he just doesn’t remember. Not after the shock therapy. Not after what Tess did to his memory. 

Said irony only continued in the fact that it was Lex's own father and sister - in an effort to stem his evil inclinations - who had stripped him of his memories. 

The silence was hung thick as fog between them and Clark could feel Lex waiting. 

“No. Nothing was explained to me as a teenager,” he gave in and offered that crumb. 

Truth be told, he was lucky his earthly father had relented and told him that he wasn’t human his freshman year of high school. But what choice did he have after Lex hit him with the Porsche and he walked away unscathed? 

If that hadn’t happened...if Lex hadn’t happened...how long would Clark have had to wait to know the truth? 

“You’re being awfully quiet,” Lex moved the lamp away and Superman let out a relieved breath. He blinked several times, trying to readjust his eyes after at least five minutes under that glare. His face, neck and chest felt incredibly hot. 

“I can’t imagine what your youth was like,” Lex turned and grabbed a test tube.

A pain twisted in Superman’s chest. Lex *was* there for his youth. He had let Clark drive the new Porsche. He had tutored him in philosophy and calculus. He had explained all he knew about astronomy and let him use his high powered telescope on top of the mansion. He showed Clark how to shoot pool and...and, most importantly he taught Clark how to lie through his example. 

Lex used a little plastic tool to push some of Superman’s sweat into the tube. It did not escape him how sad the hero looked. Lex was all too familiar with that distant stare. The one that said, ‘I’m here, but not really. I’m lost in the past. I’m lost in myself.’ 

God, what he wouldn’t give to have a glimpse into Superman’s thoughts.

Lex capped the tube and labeled it. The superhuman was still blinking a lot. He grabbed a little light and held the side of Superman’s face as he shone the light into his eyes to observe his pupil dilation. 

Clark sucked in a breath as Lex’s cool hand touched his face. It felt so good. Smooth as marble, cool as steel. And Lex’s eyes...glittering and gray...hung over him, staring into his own eyes. He tried to keep his breath steady, but he felt blood rushing south. 

Years. Years and years. Both Clark and Superman had spent a decade trying desperately to not think about Lex; to not focus on the way his thoughts leaned towards the billionaire. But Smallville rushed back to Superman on that table and threatened to waterboard him with memories. 

Like a photo book he saw Lex on his farm...helping out when Lionel kicked him out of the mansion. Lex’s blinding white smile over a mountain of whipped cream coffee from the Talon. The way his purple tie shone...the way his dress shirts strained to contain his muscles...the black coat that clung to his body and swayed around his legs. The slight wrinkle at the corners of his inquisitive eyes. 

He couldn't escape his own visions of his past. Visions of Lex drinking a bottle of water, or bending over the pool table, or reclined in his desk chair with LexCorp papers strewn all over his mammoth desk. He never could shake the way the fire roared beside Lex in the study as he stood next to it, throwing light on half his face while the other remained in cool blue shadows like the dark side of the moon. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lex had grabbed something off the table, but Clark didn’t manage to see what it was. 

“I - the past.” 

Lex offered a knowing, “Ah.” He knew a half truth when he saw one. Maybe Superman was thinking about the past, but he was thinking of *something* specifically, something that he didn't want to verbalize. 

“You’ve sweated a lot and you’re already dehydrated,” Luthor grabbed a second water bottle. He undid the cap and moved towards Superman. 

“I...I don’t…”

“Uh-uh, no fighting me on this. Drink,” he tilted the bottle and Superman’s plush lips latched on. Lex watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he drank and drank. For whatever reason, watching the motions of Superman's throat working and listening to the sounds of him drink was arousing Lex. 

“Two bottles of water down,” he took the empty bottle away and Superman pulled in some deep breaths and stared up at the ceiling...until a metal glint caught his eye. 

Clark turned his head and saw a shining object in Lex’s hands. 

“What’s that?” 

“Scissors,” Lex lifted his hand and showed Clark the object. 

“Why do you have scissors?” Fear crept into his voice.

“I’m going to cut your suit off.” 

“What? No!” 

“Yes,” Lex started at his wrist and slid one of the metal blades under the alien fabric at his wrist. He began slicing up the arm. 

“No, come on Luthor!” Clark whined. “I could have just...taken the suit off.”

“Don’t pretend that you’re worried about the suit,” Lex scoffed. “What you’re really afraid of is being naked in front of me.” 

“I…” 

“You don’t have anything I haven't seen,” he assured, then paused. “Or do you?” Lex gave a wicked grin and said something about tentacles and probing that made Superman blush further. 

Superman squirmed furiously as Lex started slicing across his chest, deliberately dragging the knife-sharp, metal scissors through the ‘S.’ Lex rounded the table and continued down his other arm. “How do you take a piss in this thing?” 

Fuck. 

He was hard. How could he not be beneath the villain's cool gaze and silk words? Surely, Lex could already tell, and now, without his suit, he was going to be completely exposed. He was fucked. 

Clark didn’t answer the question. The suit just kind of...opened...at the crotch when he reached for his...thing...when he had to pee. Heaven forbid he told Lex how smart the suit was. 

“You’re thinking about how nuts I am to cut your suit aren't you?” 

Was Lex a mindreader now too? 

“When you first got here, I tried sliding it off you...looking for openings...fastenings...anything. I couldn’t get it off you, so here we are. Rest assured though, I have designs to study the suit regardless.” 

“Of course you do…” 

The scissors were traveling down his torso now, the sound of the suit ripping was loud in the small space. Clark felt pain wherever the scissors travelled. Apparently they had Kryptonite embedded in them in case the suit, like it’s owner, was impervious to harm except for that green element. 

Superman had the most beautiful blush now, Lex thought. He basked in the hero’s awkwardness as the suit was peeled away. Just to add a little extra torture, Lex brushed his thumb along the hero’s heated flesh. Superman squeaked and Lex catalogued the sound. ‘So responsive,’ Lex thought. 

Luthor dragged the fabric off Clark’s hips and was thrilled that the man on the table was naked beneath the suit. 

Finally, the entire suit was off, along with the boots. 

Clark wiggled on the table, far too aware of his naked vulnerability and Lex’s eyes heavy upon him. Lex stood where the table parted, only a few feet away from Clark’s full arousal. 

“You’re hard,” Lex said in a hushed tone. His eyes caught Superman’s. Then, slowly, deliberately, he dragged his gaze down Superman's reddened chest, across his abs, straight to his thick cock. “What about this is turning you on Kal-El?” 

It was the first time he’d used the hero’s birth name and Kent groaned. 

God, he thought, what he'd give for Lex to call him “Clark.” 

“Is it being strapped down?” Lex brought his hand to the metal that held Superman's ankle, brushing his fingers along the flesh stuck beneath. 

“Is it the helplessness? Being out of control? Or having me in control,” Lex insinuated himself in the space between Superman’s legs which were spread open on the table. He lightly trailed his fingers up Kal-El’s shins, around the jut of his knees, up his thighs.

“Is it the way you feel? The experience of hot and cold and...pain?” He pushed one of the open scissor blades against Superman’s hip and made a three inch vertical cut. 

Superman groaned and his cock jumped.

“Look...Luthor...I…” he sucked in breath too quickly and was unsure of what he was going to say. He considered uttering the word, ‘stop’ but he didn’t want Lex to stop. That revelation in and of itself was jarring. 

Rather than offer a protest that he didn’t really want, Clark shifted on the table and changed his focus and thus his words. “I have to pee.” 

“You do?” Lex left the space between Clark’s legs, went to the tray, then came back with a test tube. He resumed his spot and used the tube to scoop up some of Superman’s blood that gathered at his hip where Lex had cut . 

“I do. So can you...please let me out so I can go pee?” 

Lex just gave him a smile that accompanied a lowered gaze. “I don’t think so.” 

“But you made me drink two bottles of water.” 

“I did.” 

“Lex...p-please…” He watched in real time as his begging rolled through Lex and Luthor shuddered. He had no idea that his words could have such a strong effect on his friend turned enemy. He could see that Lex was hard and it only made him harder. It would have been a good feeling if his bladder wasn’t busy screaming in protest. 

Lex stood as close as possible now in the space between Superman’s legs. He folded his arms, craned forward and past Clark’s cock, to the space where his bladder was, and rested his folded arms there. Pressing. Pushing against Clark’s very full bladder. 

“God, Luthor!” Superman heard his voice pitch with a whine that was nearly unrecognizable. 

Lex was just...perched above him, ignoring his cock, leaning his weight into Clark’s full bladder. 

“I’m...I’m not going to be able to hold it,” he felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

“Has that ever happened to you before Superman?” 

“Has what?” 

“Losing control?” Lex lightened up on his lean after several minutes of unashamed staring, and stood. Superman was relieved, but it was short lived. Lex brought his left hand to Superman’s’ bladder and pressed as he brought his right hand to the cut on Superman's hip. He dug his right hand thumb into the cut as his left hand continued to press on Superman's abdomen, and a tear slipped free from the hero's crystal clear blue eyes.

His body shook with the effort not to piss...not to cry...not to come. 

“Sweet Superman,” Lex purred. “How good you look helpless. A god reduced to tears and begging. Power personified, powerless beneath my hands...my eyes...my lips,” he licked his rosy lips and Superman shuddered. His cock twitched and leaked and he did...he did want to lose control. He did want to beg. 

It was exhausting, trying to curb his desire for Luthor for all these years. He’d met Lex at 15, now he was 31. And his attraction never waned over time as he thought it would. If anything, it only got worse. 

“Lex,” he whispered.

Luthor’s right hand left the cut and was fondling his balls. "I like it when you call me Lex and not Luthor," he whispered the confession. 

“You say my name like it’s a prayer,” Lex gave a squeeze and Superman’s hips rose off the table, his cock desperate for friction. 

“Tell me your secret,” Luthor whispered, crouching above Superman’s cock so close that his breath skated over the pulsing flesh. 

Clark’s face and neck heated further, his skin turning cherry red. 

“It isn’t that you’re an alien. It isn’t that you have powers…”

“Then what is it?” he could barely breathe to ask. 

“It’s that you want me. You want to fuck me. You want me to fuck you. Your secret, your real secret, is that you desire me Kal-El with a fierceness that scares you to death.” 

Clark swallowed and wondered what would happen now that Lex knew the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex’s gaze felt as though it had physical weight. His eyes, although a cool gray, felt hotter than molten steel as they bored into Superman’s.

“Please Luthor…I really have to go.”

“Oh no,” Lex’s face fell. “We’re back to Luthor?” 

“I’ll call you Thanos if you let me out so that I can go to the bathroom.” 

Lex’s laugh filled the room and Clark relished in the sound. He felt a deep sense of pride at having made Luthor chuckle and he wanted to hear more of it. Too often, Lex was so serious or catty or both. 

But right now, he seemed…so pleased…just to be in Superman’s presence. Well, maybe it was that or maybe it was the fact that he’d successfully gotten the demi-god here and had complete control over him. 

Whatever the reason, Clark enjoyed this side of Luthor and was able to catch glimpses of the man he knew a lifetime ago in Smallville.

Too bad Lex would never remember those days. 

“I – I’m not going to be able to hold it much longer,” he wanted to bring his legs together but all that he could do was squirm on the table. 

“Can I touch your cock Kal-El?” he asked, the question asked innocently but in earnest. 

The sweetness of the moment caught Clark so off-guard that he felt the affection he’d shoved into a far off, dark corner of his soul, come crashing back into the light. His throat tightened and he became desperate to have Lex’s hands and/or mouth on him. 

“I should have asked permission before touching your balls, I apologize.” 

Who was this and where had Lex gone? 

“I’m no rapist Kal-El. I’ll only do what you give me permission to do.” 

“Oh, aside from the whole kidnapping thing?” 

“Right, aside from that,” Lex grinned, the smile sharp as ever. It was the same smile that haunted Clark’s daydreams and wet dreams. How many times had he pictured pushing his cock past those treacherous lips? When was the first time he had imagined kissing Lex, of tasting his lips and running his tongue along that little scar on his upper lip. 

“What are you thinking about right now?” Lex’s head tilted. “Your expression changed. Your blush intensified.” 

Clark swallowed. 

“Nothing,” he lied, watching Lex’s jovial spirit vanish on the heels of the deceit. 

“Look Luthor…I…”

“Need to piss, I know,” Lex cut him off. 

“I was going to say that I give you permission to…touch me…there” 

Lex’s softer smile returned, and Clark felt relief. 

“Is that the best you can do?” he mocked. “What exactly do I have permission to do? Please spell it out because I want to make sure…”

“You’re sadistic.” 

“Well of course I am, what kind of super villain would I be otherwise?” he chuckled.

Despite feeling like his bladder was going to burst, Clark smiled back at him. “I’ll tell you in explicit detail if you let me pee first,” he wiggled on the table. 

“Oh how cute, you’re trying to bargain,” he reached over to the tray and grabbed a test tube type thing with a lid. He unscrewed the lid and set it down. With his left hand, he grasped Clark’s cock and the hero gasped. But it wasn’t a sexual touch, he simply took his arousal and held it fast as he put the open end of the tube to the tip of his cock.

“Fill the tube,” Lex said. 

“Come on!” he screeched. “I have to pee two bottles worth of water and you’ve got a tiny test tube?!”

Lex’s head was lowered but he looked up at Superman through his lashes. “Do as your told,” he purred the command. 

A shudder rumbled through Clark and his body ached with conflict. He needed to come, he needed to piss, he ought to be embarrassed - and part of him was, but mostly he was just…turned on and confused and grateful to be in Lex’s nefarious hands. 

“Fine,” he relented and made an odd face as he tried to let the urine through. It wasn’t easy with an erection, but Lex appeared patient. 

Clark sucked in a breath and felt himself let go enough to begin peeing into the tube. It was so small. Too fucking small. It filled up immediately and Clark stopped the stream with a frustrated huff. 

Lex lifted the full tube, grabbed the lid and secured it. He wiped the exterior of the tube off and placed a label on it then took the marker to write on it. Then he took a cloth and wiped Clark’s cock clean.

Lex was so hot in scientist mode and Clark found himself angry at how turned on he was. As Superman, he worked hard to avoid Lex for long periods of time. He tried diligently to shove away his feelings for his once best friend. 

Its why Lex’s latest schemes hadn’t succeeded in garnering his attention. When Clark felt himself too drawn to Lex, too obsessed, too tempted to go home and jerk off after pressing Luthor into a brick wall and nearly punching through his skull, he took a break.

The breaks were becoming increasingly longer as his attraction refused to be wrestled back into place. 

His world was tilting, shifting, turning upside down. He had spent eight years married to Lois and got divorced this past year. And even with her, his best friend, he could never quite verbalize his obsession with Lex. 

Sometimes he’d awaken with the billionaire’s name on his lips and tell Lois that it was a nightmare, but she knew it wasn’t. He’d wake up hard and panting, with Luthor’s slate gray stare caught in his mind’s eye. She knew something was different about their “relationship.” Hell, the whole Justice League knew.

Once the tube was on the tray, abandoned, Lex put his forearms on Superman’s thighs and let his face hover above the hero’s arousal. 

“I want to suck your cock.” 

“Jesus Lex,” he squeaked, his arousal twitching in response to the words. “But I need to pee first.” 

“That’s not the deal,” Lex licked his upper lip. He put a loose hand at the base of Clark’s cock to encourage its trajectory. “Lift your hips off the table and put your cock in my mouth,” he angled his head downward and parted his mouth.” 

“Y-you’re really g-going to make me work for this? With a bladder almost bursting?”

“Stop complaining and start fucking my mouth.” 

Clark was going mad, he struggled to lift his lower body up and off the table but was rewarded when his cock pushed past Luthor’s lips. 

His bladder seemed to slosh within him as he struggled to move his hips up and down, his cock in and out of Lex’s mouth. 

And Lex…did no work at all beyond angling Superman’s cock and forming a cave for him to loosely fuck. 

It wasn’t enough and it ratcheted Superman’s frustration up a thousand-fold. 

His muscles strained as his bladder screamed and a sweat broke out on his chest and forehead. He panted, exhausted, and let his ass land back on the table. “Have to stop,” he breathed. “Have to pee, can’t come until I do…”

“Then pee.” 

“Let me out.” 

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.” 

“Fuck!” he shouted. 

Lex hummed in satisfaction at hearing the boy scout curse. “I like it when you swear.” 

“Oh, do you? Because fuck you!” Clark spat, lifting his head and straining his neck. 

“You wish,” Lex said darkly. 

Clark growled, actually fucking growled at Lex. His lip was pulled back in a snarl and his eyes attempted to throw flame but only succeeded in turning red. Lex didn’t even appear worried as he watched the cool blue eyes begin to glow crimson. 

He arched his back off the table and pulled against the restraints with all his strength, but the Kryptonite kept his powers thoroughly subdued. 

Unable to make the metal budge, another frustrated sound tore from his reddened chest and tears gathered at his eyes. 

“I don’t want to just…go,” he whined, some of his ire waning. 

“Why not?” 

“This is humiliating Lex…I don’t want to…to piss all over myself and the floor and make a mess…” 

Lex’s warm hands moved to rub soothing circles over Clark’s hot flesh, first on his thighs, then around his abdomen. 

“Why do you want to humiliate me? Is it payback for putting you in jail? For destroying yor property?” 

“No,” Lex ran a hand up the underside of Clark’s cock. “I want you to let go of that care of how you look. You don’t have to be “perfect Superman” with me. You can be messy, you can let go, you can create a disaster instead of having to clean one up.” 

“Lex…” his voice was raw and pleading and he felt something close to relief at the permission. 

He was breathing too quickly, and his fingertips tingled. The world and all its expectations melted away so that he could zero in on the sound of his breath, the pulse of his cock, the feel of Lex’s eyes upon him. 

His face burned with embarrassment, but his time was nearly up. 

Body undulating with his breath, he lifted his head to really look down the length of his tan flesh at Lex. “Could you…maybe…hold it? Angle it away from my chest?” 

“And towards me?” he snickered.

“What? No! I…I don’t want…”

“You don’t want to piss on me? You just want to piss all over all of my projects?” 

“Lexxxx.”

“Okay, okay, small mercies,” Lex took a hold of Superman’s cock and angled it to the left of the hero’s broad chest and muscled arm. 

Nothing. 

Silence.

“You can go now.” 

“I’m trying,” he huffed. 

“Frustration isn’t something you’re used to experiencing. Is it?” he gave him a shit eating grin. 

“I swear to God Lex…sometimes I just wanna –“ he stopped, the words disappearing abruptly. 

“You just want to what? Strangle me? Hit me? Fuck me? Kiss me?” 

“Yes,” he answered simply.

Superman threw his head back and blinked several times, trying to get his body to cooperate. If he had to go so badly, why couldn’t he get started? The tears of frustration that formed earlier were waiting in the wings, sitting in the corners of Superman’s eyes until he screwed them shut. 

“Look at me,” Lex ordered, but Clark didn’t want to obey. 

To admonish or perhaps reward his defiance, Lex squeezed his erection and Clark’s eyes flew open. 

“Look at me,” he repeated. 

Superman did as he was told, bringing his stare to match Lex’s as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Lex sucked a breath in and shifted as his own erection shouted at him for release. God, Superman was beautiful. So beautiful that Lex’s chest ached with it. He could see the torment on the angel’s face, and he knew that he’d put it there. To help him out, he put a hand to Superman’s full abdomen and pressed down on the aching bladder. 

Jaw dropping open, blue eyes stuck on gray, Lex felt movement under his hand as Superman finally let go. 

The entire thing was so bizarre to Clark. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief with his hard cock in Lex’s left hand and the right hand pressing down on him, urging him on. He was so used to never doing anything that could be deemed ‘wrong,’ but here he was, letting go. 

“That’s it…let go for me Kal-El, let it out,” Lex soothed and Clark wanted to cry. He did let go, and let go and let go some more in, what seemed like, an endless stream. Some of it hit the edge of the table, but most was landing on the floor with a wet splash. 

Finally, the rush began to subside, and the stream lost it’s strength. 

“All of it,” Lex urged. “No holding back because you’re afraid to get it on you.” 

‘What the fuck,’ Clark thought. ‘Was he a mind reader now too?’ 

“Fine,” he breathed, pushing more liquid out until there was none left.

Some got on his right hand and his hip but he was past caring. Exhausted from the mental effort it took to let go of his perfect façade, Superman finally broke Lex’s eye contact and rested the back of his head on the table. 

“Good,” Lex said, letting go of his still very hard arousal. “You did so good. See? You let go of your control and the world didn’t end.” 

“Didn’t it? It could be ending right now and I’m here, stuck, unknowing.” 

“And is that such a bad thing?” Lex’s voice drifted as he moved off to the side somewhere and then returned with a wet cloth. He gingerly began wiping down the areas where piss had gotten on Clark. The action was tender and sweet and bizarre all at once and it made Clark’s heart ache. 

He finished with the cloth and deposited it somewhere. Clark wasn’t looking. His focus had shifted to his now painfully aching cock. 

“Great, now that my bladder isn’t screaming for attention, my cock is,” he wriggled, trying and failing to get comfortable.

“Odd thing this must be for you.” 

“What’s odd? I mean, all of it is, but specifically?”

“It must be odd, feeling these human sensations. That urgent and pressing need that threatens to claw at you from the inside out. The sting of Kryptonite, the discomfort in your balls from the lack of release. The pain you must be experiencing at your ankles and wrists.”

“You enjoy this.” 

“Maybe,” Lex admitted, coming to the side of the table, this time near the hero’s face. “But so do you,” he put a hand on the side of his face and it turned towards him like a sunflower seeking the sun. 

Superman’s lips were bright pink and parted, and the tears were drying on his cheeks. Lex swiped at them with his thumb and Clark marveled that he didn’t have a test tube waiting to collect his tears. 

“So beautiful,” Lex whispered, the words twisting and pained. “I could be inside of you and still not feel close enough,” he admitted as if in a trance. 

Clark watched as embarrassment caught up to him and the mask of frigid normality slipped back down into place. Oh how he wanted to rip that mask from Lex and shatter it. 

Maybe he could.

“I want you inside of me,” he writhed on the table. 

“Well that has to be a new record set for the onset of Stockholm Syndrome,” Lex tried to play the seriousness of the situation off with humor, but that evasive maneuver didn’t get past Clark. 

“I’m serious Lex…I want you inside of me,” the words sounded like a plea. 

Lex ran his right hand, his real hand, through Clark’s hair once before moving away. 

Panic reared up in Clark’s chest. What if Lex left him like this? No…he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t. 

Could he?

He breathed a very audible sigh of relief when he saw that Lex was coming to stand where he had stood before, in the middle of the bottom of the table, near his crotch. 

“Please Lex…fuck me,” he begged. 

Luthor’s eyes slid shut as he struggled to process this. His left brow raised slightly, and his mouth opened to let out a longing sigh. 

Truth be told, this was not how Lex wanted to fuck Superman. Much to his dawning horror, he realized that he actually wanted to…make love to him. Push him down on his feather soft mattress and strap his feet and hands to his bed with Kryptonite ties that he’d had made years ago. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? How many times had he cornered the hero and felt the vitriol of his hatred rise like bile in his throat? How many times had he considered putting a bullet through the alien’s head? If you’d have asked him while he was in prison what he wanted to do to Superman, he would have said ‘rape.’ Now he couldn’t imagine such a thing. 

His anger for this being all stretched out like a gift before him that he’d brought himself, had dissipated. 

No…not dissipated…but morphed. He saw the anger for what it was. Unrequited love. Bitterness. Desperation. Loneliness. Fear of rejection. The knowledge that he was not enough, would never be enough. He didn’t know how to love and even if he did, he never thought himself deserving of it. 

“Lex,” a gentle prodding meant to bring him back to the moment. 

“I want you inside of me.” 

Clark waited and scrutinized Luthor’s expression for any sign of what might happen next. He saw the way that Lex’s eyes glittered, but there was something hiding there behind the lust – and it was fear. 

“I’m the one calling the shots,” Lex grasped for his false bravado. He was still intimidating, but the words didn’t contain the gravitas that they normally would. 

“Okay, so what do you want?” Superman asked eagerly. 

Fuck. So determined to please, he had asked the question with no malice or disappointment or anything. The words wrapped around Lex’s heart and squeezed. 

“I want to see you come all over yourself,” he whispered. “Untouched. With nothing but my voice and my eyes fucking you.” 

He lied. 

That wasn’t what he wanted. 

Not at all.

He wanted to tear his own clothes off and plunge into Superman’s ass. He wanted to fuck him with both reckless abandon and tender care. He wanted to burn the whole world down so that it would never bother Superman again and he could have him all to himself.

Clark took a deep, shaking breath in. “Okay,” he nodded. 

“Good,” Lex sealed the moment quickly before he changed his mind – or lost it.

He again rested his arms on Clark’s legs and brought his head to hover over Clark’s cock. 

Kent whined, knowing that he couldn’t raise his hips and fuck Lex’s mouth again. But Lex, ever the intellectual, was determined to fuck him with his mind. 

“How long have you wanted me?” Lex purred, the whisper of his words wrapping around Clark’s cock with a hollow yet crushing grip. 

Fuck. 

What could he say to that? “Since I was 15 and you hit me with your car?” 

“I – since the moment I saw you,” he said honestly. 

Lex bit his lip and felt his cock leak in his trousers. 

“Have you imagined fucking me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Where? In my penthouse? In my LexCorp office? On my balcony? In your bed? Between the bars of my cell at Kansas Correctional?” 

“Yes. Yes to them all,” he strained upward, but Lex moved his face so that his cock wouldn’t touch his chin. 

Fuck.

He really wasn’t going to change his mind about this, was he?

“Have you thought of fucking me to punish me? Fucking me right through a concrete floor? Breaking my bones? Watching me bleed?” his eyes were hooded and his pupils were huge. 

Clark swallowed but his mouth was dry. 

“Yes,” he said so quietly that even he could barely hear the word, but Lex certainly did. Luthor shifted where he stood and Clark knew that he had to be hard as a rock. 

“Have you ever imagined me fucking you? Me splitting you open with my cock as I dig Kryptonite brass knuckles into your flesh?” 

Clark moaned and his eyes closed. 

“Open your eyes,” Lex commanded. “And don’t shut them again. Look at me or we stop.” 

He dragged his eyelids up and forced his eyes onto Lex’s pale face.

“Yesss,” he ground. “But also…” 

“Also, what?” 

“I’ve also thought of…of using just enough Kryptonite to…” 

Fear rolled around in his chest, cold and sloshing and he wondered if he had the nerve to finish his thought aloud. There was no going back now though…

“Using just enough Kryptonite to…ha-have sex (he very nearly said ‘make love’) with you…like normal. Like – like a human.” 

Lex’s head lowered and Clark couldn’t see his facial expression. Terror screeched through him and he wondered if he’d blown it.

Luthor couldn’t keep his cool façade on, so he hid. He hid the way that Superman’s words lodged deep between his ribs like an arrow and twisted. His heart ached so spectacularly at hearing that sickly soft and sweet admission. 

He’d gotten to the point where he had convinced himself that he didn’t even feel anything anymore; especially not anything close to love. And yet, there it was…alive and curled close to his lungs and making it impossible to breathe. 

He brought his head up and sucked in a lungful of air to combat his panic. 

There was only one real captive in this room, and Lex knew that it wasn’t Superman.

He couldn’t very well say, “you are normal.” He could never say those words, he’d blown it. He’d spent the last handful of years denouncing Superman, calling him an alien, calling him unnatural, throwing every insult that he could, hoping that something would stick. Hoping that he could talk himself out of caring so deeply for him. 

Unable to come up with any more words, Lex did the only thing that his brain had come up with as a next course of action. He grasped Superman’s cock and sunk it into his mouth, lowering himself until the head hit the back of his throat. 

Superman shouted in surprise and his body nearly leapt off the table. 

This wasn’t the shallow teasing blowjob that he had to work before earlier, no, this was Lex Luthor devouring him and using every tool in his kit to figuratively bring him to his knees. 

“Fuck, Lex!” he gasped, arms screaming as he forced his upper body as high as it could go so that he could really watch. 

He was huge, so Luthor couldn’t get all of him in his mouth, but he’d managed to take more than anyone else ever had. 

“God, please,” he begged to no one in particular. Lex’s real hand was stroking in time with his mouth’s movements and his left hand was rolling Clark’s balls. Maybe it was because he had been naked and cold, but Lex’s mouth felt like an inferno. 

He felt the back of Lex’s throat, he felt Lex’s muscles move around him as he swallowed. 

“Gah, not going to last,” he warned. 

Wanting to keep his reputation as the best lay in the Continental United States, Lex did everything he could to impress Superman. 

He hummed around him, he popped up and pushed his tongue into the slit, he kissed the head and sucked each ball into his mouth one at a time before stuffing both inside. 

Superman bucked and hissed and cursed and prayed and tried to hang on for as long as he could because he didn’t ever want this to end. 

Every daydream he’d ever had was…trash…garbage…nothing compared to this. And now that he’d experienced it, he knew that there was no going back. Complacency died the very second that Lex’s mouth drove down on him. 

Clark’s balls drew up and the table groaned as he strained against the restraints. Lex popped off with an obscene smack and stared at Superman. His hands continued their work though. His eyes were burning with desire and his mouth was red and wet with his own saliva at having deepthroated the Man of Steel. 

He switched hands, so that it was his high-tech prosthetic hand on Superman’s cock. It lacked the warmth of Lex’s real hand, but it had more strength and more speed. 

“Come for me Kal-El,” he dredged the words up from the pit of his soul and imbued them with as much emotion as he possibly could. 

He’d used his enhanced hand because he knew that it wouldn’t shake, it wouldn’t sweat, it wouldn’t belie his nerves. He stroked the god until he began to come and watched in fascination, not caring that he was coming too, ruining his slacks. 

“Lexxxx,” Superman dragged the word out, and never let his gaze waver. His legs shook and his muscles spasmed and the face he made when he orgasmed was burned into Lex’s brain for life and it still wasn’t enough. 

He came in endless successive ropes of white that painted his chiseled chest and Lex felt a sense of loss that the seed splattered all over the hero wasn’t deep inside of him. 

After riding out his orgasm for as long as possible, Clark’s body stopped shaking and he tried to urge the world to return to normal around him. 

Normal was gone though. Long gone. 

Lex let go and stood on his own shaky legs, flattening his palms to the table to steady himself. He eventually moved from his spot, turning towards the tray. 

Clark should have seen it coming, he really should have. 

Lex reached for yet another test tube and came to stand beside the table. 

“You’re taking my sperm,” it wasn’t a question, just an observation. 

“I am,” Lex could hardly catch his breath, but he tried to make it sound as if he were alright. He gathered the aliens spend with a little plastic brush thing, scooping it into the test tube’s mouth until nearly all of it was off Kal-El’s abs and chest. 

“Are you going to study it?” 

“I am,” he ran his tongue over his lips. 

“Is that the only reason you…did what you did…to get my sperm?” he sounded crestfallen. 

The words were like a nail riddled baseball bat to Lex’s resolve. He couldn’t allow Superman to think that, he just couldn’t. 

“No. You should be able to judge from my plethora of daydream scenarios and ruined slacks that I wasn’t just sucking you off for science,” Lex capped the vial that now contained a good amount of Clark’s come…more than any human could probably expend. But…Lex hadn’t gotten it all. There was a line of come left on Clark’s abs and Kent thought ‘how un-Lex like to not get it all.” 

Lex turned and grabbed a black tube off the tray. He opened it and freezing air spilled out in cloudy wisps. He put the vial of sperm in the vial and twisted it shut. It locked and Clark caught sight of sickly green running all over the container. 

He also saw the evidence of Lex’s lust drying at the crotch of his pants and he felt cheated…more than just because Lex had essentially stolen his sperm. He felt cheated because he never got to touch Lex, to kiss him, to fuck him or be fucked by him (other than with his mouth and words of course). 

To his shock, Lex turned towards him once more and lowered his mouth to his nipple. Clark yelped and tried to twist towards Lex who moved from the pink nub to the line of come resting on his belly. 

Clark kept his eyes on Lex with steady fascination and watched the bald man put the flat of his tongue against his skin and lick up the rest of the come. 

“Fuck Lex, you’re killing me,” he struggled to remain collected as Lex literally licked him clean. Then, when he was done, Luthor just stood as if he’d done nothing out of the ordinary. He turned, gathered the black container and the other vials he collected and disappeared with them. 

Was that it? Was Lex really leaving? 

He opened his lips to call after Lex, but didn’t let the words fall out. He was too busy being gripped by confusion and warring emotions. Rather than say anything, Clark heaved out a sigh and let his body fall back to the metal table. 

Storm clouds gathered in his head and his brows drew together. 

Clark turned his head away and tried not to cry. He didn’t expect Lex to return. Part of him felt relieved by what had just transpired, but part of him felt completely used. 

Unfortunately, approaching footsteps told him that Luthor was coming back. 

Shit. 

He didn’t want Lex to come back. He didn’t want him to see the tears that managed to slide past his defenses. He didn’t turn his face towards the billionaire for fear that he’d see his ruddy cheeks and falling sadness. 

When Lex returned, he was shocked to see Superman’s face turned away from him and the soft breaths that told him he was crying. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“I – I’m letting you go,” he said suddenly, hitting a button on his cellphone and watching as the wrist and ankle restraints open. He hurriedly went to the table and took the chunks of Kryptonite out of their settings within the table. He gathered the green in his hand and moved to the tray to put them into lead box that was waiting. 

It scared him when Superman didn’t move. 

“Are you going to use my sperm to make a child?” he asked, his head still turned away.

Lex wasn’t sure that Superman wanted his company, but he dared to move towards him anyway. The question was a massive one, with massive implications. 

“You won’t be able to…” he said softly before Lex even had a chance to answer. 

“My…my wife and I tried…” more tears fell and Clark did not move to see the look of pure shock scrawled across Lex’s face. “I don’t think I can reproduce with humans. It’s part of what led us to fight all the time. To get divorced.”

Lex raised his hand and hovered it over Superman’s chest, finally gathering the courage to let it fall and rest over his heart. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Maybe…I mean…if you ever want children…I could…look into it. Help you. If you ever…” 

Clark turned his head and faced Lex. 

It was jarring to see tears marring Superman’s face. Tears borne out of sadness rather than frustration. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

“Can you…would you…come up to the penthouse with me?” Lex asked. “I’d like…” he stopped and cleared his throat. “I’d like to offer you a shower and a hot meal and…whatever you want.” 

Clark put his hand atop Lex’s, feeling his heart beating through his chest and the human’s hand, to his own. 

The queasy feeling caused by the Kryptonite was gone, as were his aches and coldness. His powers were back. He could simply zip away or fly away and never return. He ought to run, but felt no sense of urgency pulling him off the table.

Had he lost it entirely? 

He told Lex that he was married…that he was divorced…that he couldn’t have kids. He wasn’t even panicking that Lex had taken his sperm, it was useless anyhow. And craziest of all, he was considering going home with Lex. 

“Okay,” he nodded. 

“Okay.”


End file.
